


Тьма перед рассветом

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: Fringe
Genre: Competence Kink, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2013, Gen, Partnership, Pre-Canon, Snipers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Совместная операция альт!Оливии и альт!Джона в альт!вселенной.</p>
<p>Перевод фика <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/618985">Darkness before Dawn</a> автора <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/elfin">elfin</a>. Выполнено для команды Fringe в рамках ФБ-2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тьма перед рассветом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Darkness Before Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/618985) by [elfin (crazylittleelf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/elfin). 



— А он что здесь делает? — спросил Чарли, кивая на противоположную сторону комнаты.

Лив вскинула взгляд к широкой стеклянной стене офиса Бройлза и, увидев высокого светловолосого мужчину, стоящего у стола, ухмыльнулась.

— Нет, серьёзно, — пожаловался Линкольн. — Каждый раз, стоит ему появиться, как ты сбегаешь с ним на несколько недель и даже не говоришь нам, когда вернёшься.

— Потому что вам, дружок, это знать не положено, — откликнулась Лив.

Линкольн одарил её испепеляющим взглядом.

У Лив чирикнул наушник, и она ухмыльнулась.

— Долг зовёт.

 

***

— Агент Данэм, — приветствовал ей Бройлз. — Спасибо, что присоединились.

— Сэр. — Она быстро взглянула на мужчину, вытянувшегося по стойке «вольно». — Капитан Скотт.

Джон кивнул.

— Агент Данэм. Рад снова вас видеть.

— Управление по особым операциям запросило вас для участия в тактической миссии. — Бройлз опустился за стол и взмахнул рукой в сторону Скотта. — Присаживайтесь и введите агента Данэм в курс дела.

Джон кивнул и сел, разворачивая стул в её сторону. Наклонившись вперёд, он упёрся локтями в колени.

— Мы выслеживаем террористическую ячейку — одну из самых активных из тех, с кем нам приходилось иметь дело, и с очень широкой специализацией. На них лежит ответственность за взрыв в Глаттерфлэгском космопорте в Спрингс-Стэйшен, но по сравнению с тем, что они устраивают обычно, это детские игрушки. — На миг он сжал кулаки. — Нам удалось ввести в ячейку трёх агентов, мы делаем некоторые успехи, но это долгосрочная операция. Однако сейчас нам представилась возможность убрать важную цель, не ставя под удар основную миссию. Тут-то нам и нужны вы.

Заинтригованная, Лив коротко взглянула на Бройлза, потом снова на Джона. 

— У вас есть собственные снайперы. Почему я?

— Характер обеих миссий косвенным образом связан со сферой интересов подразделения «Грань». У вас уже есть необходимый уровень допуска. И, насколько я понимаю, вы весьма неплохой стрелок. — По лицу Джона скользнула тень улыбки, но тон остался серьёзным.

— Лестью многого можно добиться. — Лив подавила желание подмигнуть Джону и перевела взгляд на Бройлза. — Я могу принять участие в этой операции?

Бройлз чуть склонил голову в её сторону, но не кивнул.

— Если хотите. Вы оказываете помощь на добровольной основе. Если решите отказаться, они найдут другого снайпера с нужным уровнем допуска.

Она улыбнулась, благодарная за эту уступку, но сказала:

— Я согласна. Когда выезжаем?

— Чем быстрее, тем лучше. — В голосе Джона слышалось беспокойство: нотки тревоги, которые, как подозревала Лив, ускользнули бы от внимания большинства. — У нас не очень много времени, чтобы выйти на нужную позицию.

Бройлз кивнул.

— Тогда не буду вас задерживать. Держите меня в курсе, насколько возможно. — Он посмотрел Лив в глаза и едва заметно нахмурился. — Берегите себя, оба.

Лив ответила кивком.

— Спасибо, сэр.

Стуча каблуками, они спустились по лестнице, и Джон спросил:

— У тебя есть с собой дорожная сумка или нужно заехать домой?

— Есть. Надо забежать за ней в раздевалку, а потом заскочить в оружейку.

— У меня с собой запасная «ЧейТак», но ты, я так понимаю, по-прежнему предпочитаешь свою ужасную «Галил».

— Да, я возьму свою. Всё остальное у тебя есть?

Он кивнул, а потом улыбнулся — они как раз подошли к столам Научной группы.

— Чарли. Линкольн.

— Привет, Джон. Как дела? — Чарли протянул ему руку.

Джон тепло улыбнулся:

— Неплохо, как у вас?

— По-старому. — Чарли, не таясь, пнул Линкольна по ноге. Лив ухмыльнулась.

— Джон, — сказал Линкольн. — Рад тебя видеть.

— Взаимно, Линкольн. Лив, я подожду внизу.

Линкольн наклонился к ней и понизил голос:

— Лив. Будь осторожна.

Она встретила его обеспокоенный взгляд — и у неё не нашлось язвительного ответа.

— Конечно, — сказала она. — Увидимся, когда вернусь. Не сломайте без меня вселенную.

 

***

Лив вытянула ноги и оглядела салон принадлежащего министерству обороны самолёта. 

— А вы в Спецоперациях неплохо устроились. Здесь лучше, чем у меня дома. Причём намного.

— Да, у нас есть свои плюсы. — Джон сел напротив неё и что-то набрал на планшете. — Досье у тебя. Мы сядем в Маккарране и выдвинемся, как только захватим снаряжение. Отдел логистики заранее подгонит нам джип со всем необходимым.

— Надеюсь, теплозащита там тоже есть. Не хочу морозить задницу.

— Всё учтено, хотя, если верить прогнозам, у нас всё равно есть все шансы замёрзнуть. Точка расположена в трёхстах милях к северу от Нью-Вегаса, у чёрта на рогах. Мы окажемся на пути нехилой бури, идущей со Сьерра-Нивеладос.

Лив ухмыльнулась.

— Класс. — Она полистала информацию на своём планшете. — Вы внедрили людей к производителю оружия?

— Он занимается оружием, технологическими угрозами, средствами массового уничтожения. Нет такой формы терроризма, которую Тоби Макклоски не любит или не делает на ней деньги. В его организации трое наших людей: Пит Вина, Марисела Конклинг и Кендрик Лоэр. Помнишь Кендрика?

— Мы работали с ним в Сиэтлле, да? Высокий такой, сложен, как шкаф.

— Ага, он. Возглавляет службу безопасности Макклоски.

— Как кстати.

— Очень. Пришлось потрудиться, чтобы обеспечить ему эту должность. С Мари мы служили в Афганистане. Она из разведки. Пит пришёл к нам через ЦРУ, ещё до того, как министерство обороны поглотило управление. Если бы он попался вам в руки, стал бы «видящим».

Щёлкнув по планшету, Лив перешла к следующему разделу.

— Дона Сассо. Он наш клиент?

— Да. Интерполовский эксперт по химическому оружию, подался на вольные хлеба в девяностых. Этот тип — призрак. Всякий раз, как он попадается нам на глаза, мы только и успеваем, что потерять парочку агентов в оставленной им ловушке. Но сейчас нам повезло.

Лив изучила мрачные подробности последней неудачной попытки захвата и посмотрела на Джона, внимательно разглядывая его поверх края своего планшета.

— Ты в этом уверен?

— Прикрытие у нас надёжное. Не слышно никакой болтовни, которая указывала бы, что нас раскрыли, вообще ничего. — Он наклонился вперёд, пристально глядя ей в глаза. — Мы окажемся в нужном месте в нужное время и прищучим этого парня.

 

***

За окнами закусочной «Блу Даймонд» при заправке в Или, штат Невада, плясали снежинки. Грузовая стоянка почти пустовала: наземные перевозчики ещё двадцать лет назад пересели на поезда с магнитной подушкой. Самолёт приземлился в Нью-Вегасе, они забросили своё снаряжение в неприметный джип и устремились на север, к холодным влажным каньонам, которые образовались после того, как инцидент одиннадцатого уровня, отправивший половину Калифорнии на дно Тихого океана, вызвал изменение климата.

Сжимая в ладонях чашки и впитывая их тепло, они дожидались еды. Джон легонько ткнул Лив в ступню:

— А ты, значит, всё встречаешься с Фрэнком?

Лив посмотрела на него поверх края чашки и кивнула.

Джон улыбнулся шире, в уголках глаз появились весёлые морщинки:

— И немножко с Линкольном?

— Нет, — она наморщила нос. — Только с Фрэнком. Обычно нам с ним хорошо. Но он часто в разъездах, и это всё усложняет. Да и я, знаешь ли, работаю не с девяти до пяти.

— Он сейчас дома?

Она покачала головой:

— В Каролине, помогает бороться со вспышкой оспы Таны. А у тебя кто-нибудь есть?

Он состроил гримасу своему маття и пожал плечами:

— У меня рабочий день ещё менее нормированный, чем у тебя. Трудно быть с тем, кого никогда не видишь, а даже когда видишь — всё равно не можешь рассказать, где был. Я встречался кое с кем время от времени, но по-настоящему — нет, ни с кем, с тех пор как… Как мы расстались.

— Печально.

— Спасибо, Лив. Теперь я вспомнил, почему у нас не сложилось. — Но он улыбался тёплой и знакомой улыбкой, и эта улыбка напомнила Лив обо всём, что было хорошего между ними.

— Я всегда могу устроить тебе свидание с Линкольном.

Он засмеялся, и Лив поняла, как соскучилась по этому чистому звенящему смеху.

— Боюсь, Линкольн для меня слишком сложен.

Она рассмеялась тоже и откинулась на спинку своего стула: официантка принесла еду.

— Тебе же хуже.

 

***

Лив накрыла джип брезентом и закрепила его под корпусом коротким тросом. Каменный навес неплохо защищал от ветра и укрывал машину от чужих глаз. Сама она для этих же целей оделась в термозащитную парку и синтепоновый полукомбинезон бело-серой камуфляжной раскраски.

Она бросила взгляд через плечо на Джона, который как раз застёгивал собственный зимний костюм.

— Далеко?

— Два дня пути. Мы не знаем точно, когда назначена встреча, поэтому на некоторое время, возможно, придётся затаиться. С комфортом на этом задании будет туго, но химических обогревателей и сухпайков должно хватить, чтобы не замёрзнуть и не умереть с голоду.

Она присела на корточки и проверила свой рюкзак, потом занялась разобранной винтовкой в лёгком футляре. Пальцы привычным невесомым движением прошлись по деталям. Закончив, Оливия свернула волосы в кривоватый пучок и заправила торчащие кончики под белую балаклаву, натянув поверх капюшон парки. Когда она встала, поднимая рюкзак на плечи, лёгкий снежок, подхваченный ветром, плясал и вихрился вокруг.

Джон следил за её действиями. В тусклом свете, на фоне закрывающей большую часть лица белой ткани, глаза у него словно выцвели, побледнели. Когда он заговорил, голос звучал глуховато:

— Готова?

Лив оглядела тускло-серую линию горизонта и коротко кивнула:

— Пошли.

 

***

Ветер стих, оставив после себя такую тишину, что от неё звенело в ушах. После полудня снег усилился, приглушая и размывая пейзаж вокруг. Лив съехала по крутому склону высохшего ручья. Камни загрохотали так громко, что Джон обернулся к ней и нахмурился. Она остановилась рядом с ним и сказала:

— Извини.

— Теряешь хватку, Лив.

Она показала ему язык — и случайно лизнула изнутри свою балаклаву. Потом посмотрела в темнеющее небо:

— Когда будем разбивать лагерь?

— Ещё через милю. — Он махнул рукой вдоль русла ручья. — Где-то здесь должно быть неплохое укрытие. Можно будет переждать пик снегопада.

— Ты проводил разведку на местности?

— Я нет. Мари.

— Ты ей доверяешь?

— Она в моей команде.

Лив кивнула:

— А остальные?

— Они надёжны.

— Как давно их внедрили?

— Мари провела там больше всех — почти два года.

Лив покачала головой:

— Тяжко.

— Мы гоняемся за этой ячейкой уже десять лет. Нам впервые удалось к ним хотя бы приблизиться. Если бы речь шла о чём-то другом, мы просто позволили бы им завершить сделку, но этот тип, Сассо… Лив, он просто чудовище.

— Что ж, не будем заставлять его ждать.

 

***

Отмель уходила далеко вглубь, сверху нависал выступ песчаника. Расположенная в излучине старого русла, с одной стороны она была отгорожена грудой валунов и поваленных друг на друга деревьев и давала неплохое укрытие. Они не разводили огонь, несмотря на то, что до цели оставалось ещё далеко, и обед состоял из подогретого на химическом нагревателе сухпайка и горького чая. Каменная стена под спиной Лив медленно согревалась, отделённая от её тела термоодеялом, которое Лив достала из рюкзака. Джон сидел рядом с ней, вытянув ноги и прижавшись плечом к её плечу.

— Тебе надо вернуться в Спецоперации. 

Лив в изумлении обернулась к нему, фыркнула:

— Спасибо, у меня есть работа.

— У тебя хорошо получается. И тебе нравится.

— Я делаю то же самое с подразделением «Грань». Мне нравится моя команда.

— А я тебе не нравлюсь? Лив, я раздавлен.

— Я ушла не поэтому, и ты это знаешь.

Он покачал головой.

— Я так и не смог понять, почему. Дело в том, чем мы занимаемся?

Она плотнее завернулась в одеяло и посмотрела на снег. Их закрывал выступ, но на дне русла постепенно вырастали сугробы. 

— Нет. Я не скажу, что мне нравилось всё, что нам приходилось делать, но разница, честно говоря, не такая большая. Возможно, то, чем занимаетесь вы, даже проще. Как часто вам приходилось объявлять карантин в людном месте, зная, что не все успеют выбраться вовремя? Зная, что ты сам можешь не успеть.

— Да уж, я с таким обычно не сталкиваюсь. Тогда в чём было дело, если не в роде наших занятий?

Она помолчала, прокручивая вопрос в голове. Не хотелось отделываться лёгким и уклончивым «это сложно объяснить». Она не считала, что что-то кому-то должна, но их связывало общее прошлое, и потому ей хотелось ответить. 

— Мне нравится… «Внимание» не совсем то слово. Просто мне нравится работать там, где мою работу признают вслух. Вы можете спасти мир хоть десять раз, и никто не узнает об этом. Мне не нравится работать в тени.

Он задумчиво кивнул:

— Звучит логично. — Потянувшись, он намотал выбившийся у неё локон на палец. — Значит, в этом всё дело? В том, чтобы тебя замечали?

Лив пожала плечами:

— Не то чтобы замечали. Скорее, ценили.

Он толкнул её плечом:

— Не ври, Лив, тебе нравится, когда тебя замечают.

Она ещё смеялась, когда застёгивала изнутри свой спальный мешок.

 

***

Лив прислонилась к скале, отдыхая. Снег перестал, но, глядя в тяжёлое, серое небо, она была уверена, что это ненадолго.

Джон поправлял шнурки на своих снегоступах, пальцы на холоде быстро и ярко краснели.

— Мы сможем подобраться к нему примерно на три четверти мили.

Лив выгнула бровь.

— Лоэр выбирал место очень тщательно. Было несколько точек поближе, но они все у него под колпаком — датчики движения, камеры, полный набор. На более дальней позиции чисто. Он убедил Макклоски, что с такого расстояния угрозы опасаться не нужно. 

— С такого расстояния нам, пожалуй, нечего волноваться о звуке. Везёт нам, что я так хорошо стреляю.

— Жаль, своим самомнением ты убивать не умеешь.

Лив ухмыльнулась:

— Так каков план?

— Сассо позвонит заранее, чтобы предупредить, что едет, но большой форы им это не даст. Из-за своей системы безопасности Лоэр не сможет связаться с нами и передать информацию, но, когда придёт время, он пошлёт группу осмотреть территорию. Это — наш знак, что пора готовиться. Разумеется, те, кого он вышлет вперёд, и в самом деле будут искать угрозу, поэтому это ещё и знак, чтобы мы не высовывались. Помнишь Валенсию, как мы на неделю застряли в том эллинге?

— Весело было. Ты водишь меня в самые клёвые места.

— Ага. Ты уберёшь Сассо, и в суматохе Вина скопирует данные и чертежи по интересующей нас технологии, а потом Мари устроит «несчастный случай», который уничтожит прототип.

— Вы не попытаетесь его вытащить?

— Он слишком велик. Мы не сможем вывезти его, не угробив всю операцию. Лучше рискнуть и постараться восстановить его по тем данным, которые сможем получить.

— Ладно. А потом мы быстро уносим ноги?

— Ага. Диверсия Мари отвлечёт их от нас. Я замету следы, и если нам повезёт, то к тому времени, как они соберутся осмотреть территорию за пределами лагеря, снег занесёт остальное. Никто не узнает, что мы здесь были.

Лив оттолкнулась от скалы.

— Прямо как призраки.

 

***

Лив вгляделась в далёкие строения сквозь танцующий снег. Она лежала на животе на выступе скалы, глядя вниз на долину, где Тоби Макклоски построил своё убежище. От снега в глазах всё плыло, очертания построек искажались и мутилось в голове. Воздух как будто дрожал. Она отвела взгляд, сглатывая тошноту.

— Какого чёрта?

— Эффект смещения, его каким-то образом даёт то устройство, которое нам нужно. Не смотри туда слишком долго.

— Это какое-то средство защиты? Как силовое поле?

— Оно не позволяет разлить «янтарь».

Она приоткрыла рот. Пробравший её холод не имел никакого отношения к снегу, которой ложился сейчас ей на спину. Только со второй или третьей попытки она смогла выговорить:

— Нельзя помешать распылить «янтарь». Если бы это было возможно...

— Нам мешали бы закрывать разломы. Это одно из направлений работы Макклоски. Здесь они тестируют разработки.

— Зачем? Зачем кому-то может такое понадобиться?

Они услышали треск вдали, и поле пропало.

— Не знаю. Мне всё равно. Нам важно только остановить его. — Он кивнул в сторону склона холма позади. — Собирай шмотки. У нас будет примерно двадцать минут от предупреждения до начала встречи.

— Будем следить по очереди?

— Да. Я знаю, тут не ахти какое укрытие... я постараюсь что-то устроить, когда ты будешь готова, по крайней мере, чтобы того, кто стоит на часах, не засыпало снегом.

— Звучит неплохо.

 

***

На протяжении двух дней они несли вахту на вершине выступа, сменяясь друг друга каждые три часа и заползая в относительное тепло маленькой палатки у подножия холма. Внизу они, как могли, отдыхали и наблюдали за движением наверху. Лив поёрзала на земле и запустила очередной химический нагреватель, сунув руки внутрь, чтобы от холода не занемели пальцы. Сквозь так и не стихнувший снег начинало неуловимо светлеть небо. Внезапное оживление в лагере заставило её вздрогнуть.

Лив постучала по клипсе и сказала:

— Просыпайся. Два вездехода покидают лагерь.

— Служба безопасности отправляется на разведку. — Голос Джона у неё в ухе был хриплым от сна и холода. — Они пройдут довольно близко. Лоэр постарается на нас не наткнуться, но если нас засекут — рассчитывать не на кого.

Лив проверила белую ткань, укрывающую винтовку, и посильнее натянула на лоб мохнатый капюшон своего костюма. 

— Не высовываться. Ну да.

— Я соберу снаряжение, чтобы мы могли сразу убраться, а потом поднимусь и буду тебя наводить.

Свернувший в их сторону вездеход подъехал настолько близко, что Лив могла разглядеть вырывающиеся у водителя облачка пара. Когда он взглянул в сторону их укрытия, Лив замерла, чувствуя, как колотится сердце от страха и ожидания, но он двинулся дальше, так и не приблизившись. Пару минут спустя оба вездехода вернулись за ограду.

— Порядок.

Джон вскарабкался к ней, держась поближе к земле. Он установил оптическую трубу, выравнивая её по винтовке. Лив стянула с винтовки закрывавшую её ткань, осторожно стряхнула снег. Навела прицел на пустое пространство между зданиями, где, скорее всего, остановятся гости, и назвала Джону углы, от которых ему отталкиваться. Когда с калибровкой трубы было покончено, он осмотрел местность в бинокль.

— Есть, — сказал он через пару минут. — Внедорожник, примерно в десяти минутах к западу. Вероятно, они въедут через эти ворота, потом развернутся к северу, чтобы припарковаться. Они постараются подъехать к зданиям как можно ближе.

Она кивнула и снова проверила прицел.

— Ветер будет чертовски мешать, — сказал Джон.

— Холод тоже не великий помощник, и я сомневаюсь, что наш друг будет долго торчать снаружи.

— Думаешь, снимешь его на ходу?

Лив дослала патрон и плотнее прижала приклад к плечу.

— Дай мне показатели по тому столбу, там, где засечка. Я смогу считать от него.

Он вгляделся в свою трубу, перебирая пальцами по колёсикам настройки на боку. 

— От центра четыре вверх, шесть влево, но на самом деле, как получится.

Лив поправила прицел. Она заставила себя замедлить дыхание, длинные вдохи и выдохи позволяли сохранять почти полную неподвижность. Она сосредоточилась, и звуки ветра, шорох сухого, льдистого снега отступили на второй план. Слева, прямо у себя за плечом она чувствовала исходящее от Джона тепло. Что-то двигалось слева, на самом краю периферийного зрения, и она закрыла левый глаз, погружаясь в чёткую сверхреальность картины в прицеле.

— На девять часов. Не торопятся, сукины дети. — Теперь, сообщая ей информацию, Джон почти шептал. В поле зрения показался передний бампер внедорожника, и Джон сказал: — Ветер стихает. Четыре и одна восьмая влево.

— Поняла.

Люди начали выбираться из внедорожника, и Джон сказал:

— Серое пальто. Синяя шляпа.

— Вижу его.

— Действуй на своё усмотрение.

Мужчина в синей шляпе направлялся к группе людей, выходящих из одного из зданий. Подойдя, один из них протянул руку. Мужчина в синей шляпе заколебался, на лице у него промелькнуло отвращение, он приостановился. Этого ей хватило. Лив нажала на спуск, уверенно и спокойно, и Сассо покачнулся на месте, а потом рухнул на землю.

— Отличный выстрел. Линяем.

Лив скользнула назад, оставляя после себя подстилку и коврик. Перекатившись на спину, она стала съезжать по склону, разбирая на ходу винтовку и стараясь не дотрагиваться до горячего ствола. Она едва успела спуститься к подножию холма и начала упаковывать винтовку, как воздух содрогнулся от взрыва.

— Чёрт.

— Да, Мари всегда любила драматические эффекты.

Лив закинула рюкзак на плечи и проверила пистолет, а Джон тем временем развернул тонкую проволочную рамку с мягкими тканевыми кисточками.

— И что, правда работает?

— В определённых условиях вполне годится. Сейчас будет в самый раз — тихо и сухо, хотя в сыром слое внизу след мы оставим глубокий. Оно неплохо заметёт наши следы, а через пару часов снова должен пойти сильный снег. В худшем случае они найдут наше гнездо, но даже это сомнительно. Идём рядом — заметать следы проще, если не идти след в след. Готова?

Лив оглянулась и посмотрела на столб дыма, встающий у них за спиной.

— Всегда готова.

 

***

К тому времени, когда они добрались до старого русла, по которому шли по пути туда, дно погребли под собой глубокие снежные заносы, и им пришлось выходить на открытое пространство. Они держались края ручья; когда пошёл густой, мокрый снег, «метёлку» они убрали. Они ещё долго шли после заката, всё так же пробираясь между чахлых деревьев и полузасыпанных валунов, спотыкаясь в темноте. Ложбина под раскидистой елью представляла собой не ахти какое укрытие, и Лив начинала дрожать.

Джон присел перед ней на корточки и сунул ей в руки кружку-термос.

— Ты как?

— Нормально.

Он стянул перчатку с руки и прижал ладонь к её щеке, большим пальцем провёл по скуле.

— Лив.

Она закрыла глаза и потянулась за его рукой, за крохотной каплей тепла.

— Я в порядке. Не могу сказать, что отлично — через пару дней станет хуже, когда у меня уже будет время обо всём подумать.

— Андресон по-прежнему ваш психолог?

— Да. Я договорюсь с ней о встрече, когда вернусь.

— Ты ведь поговоришь с Чарли и Линкольном, если понадобится? Я знаю, подробности ты им сказать не сможешь, но... Они ведь присматривают за тобой, так?

— Да. — Она сжала его пальцы в своих. — Спасибо, Джон.

— Само собой.

Он сел рядом с ней на водонепроницаемый коврик, который она расстелила на снегу. Она глотнула чай и привалилась к его плечу.

— Век бы этого снега больше не видеть.

— Да ладно, Лив, это же просто зимняя сказка. — Джон ткнул её локтем в бок и усмехнулся. — Если поднажмём, сможем, наверное, выбраться уже завтра. По крайней мере, доберёмся до джипа.

— Если в конце пути нас ждёт настоящая еда и тёплая постель, я только за.

— Ну, нас точно ждёт самолёт министерства обороны и бесконечные отчёты. Устроит?

— Сойдёт.

 

***

Лив забросила свой рюкзак в хранилище возле двери самолёта и пошла вперёд по проходу. Джон заглянул в кабину, чтобы поговорить с пилотом. Оглянувшись через плечо, он сказал:

— Пара часов до Вашингтона, чтобы отчитаться, а потом домой. Бортовая кухня в хвосте, там, вероятно, есть что-нибудь съедобное.

Лив кивнула. Остановившись у дальнего ряда кресел, она скинула пальто и поморщилась. 

— Жаль, душа здесь нет, — пробормотала она себе под нос.

На кухне и в самом деле нашлась еда. В частности, там обнаружился суп, и она подогрела две миски удона мгновенного приготовления на химических нагревателях. Пока еда грелась, Лив упёрлась руками в столешницу и прижалась лбом к шкафчикам, тёплый пар бил в лицо. Миски пискнули; моргнув, она открыла глаза и добавила в одну миску острый соус, а потом пошла обратно к своему месту. У кресел она оказалась одновременно с Джоном.

— Взлетаем минут через десять. Один мне?

— Да. Твой тот, который пытается расплавить посуду, — она сунула миску ему в руки.

— Спасибо, Лив.

Они ели молча, прервавшись на время взлёта, а когда закончили, Джон отнёс миски обратно на кухню. Вернулся он с двумя бутылками воды и одеялами. Лив почти опустошила бутылку одним глотком, а потом опустила спинку и вытянулась, глядя в потолок. Она была вымотана, но при этом чересчур взвинчена, чтобы заснуть.

— Эй, Лив? — тихо, едва слышно за гулом двигателей, позвал Джон.

— М-м-м.

— Почему у нас ничего не вышло? Ну, да, я знаю, график, наша работа и всё такое, но мы ведь, наверное, смогли бы со всем разобраться. Так почему же не разобрались?

Она ухмыльнулась в потолок:

— Мы слишком похожи.

— Ты не особенно-то задумалась.

— А я уже думала об этом. Я думаю, друзья из нас всё равно получились лучше. — Она подняла спинку и подогнула под себя ноги. — Наверное, именно по этой причине ты до сих пор со мной разговариваешь, а все прочие бывшие знать меня не хотят.

Он склонил голову на бок:

— А почему вы с Линкольном никогда не встречались?

Лив смотрела на одеяло, которым укрыла ноги, и теребила край.

— Извини. Мне не следовало давить.

— Нет, просто... — Она вздохнула. — Он в меня влюблён.

— А это плохо?

— Это... нарушает равновесие.

Джон немного помолчал, потом сказал:

— Лив, в отношениях с тобой всегда нарушено равновесие. Ты гордишься тем, что тебе никто не нужен.

— Это... неправда. — Джон приподнял брови, и она нахмурилась. Потом коротко засмеялась. — Что, всё так плохо?

— Это не плохо. Ты просто такая, какая есть. Мне всегда казалось, что... не знаю, ты всегда одной ногой за порогом. — Он покачал головой. — Так, ладно, я ужасно выразился. Всё было не так. Просто ты очень самодостаточная. Вот и всё.

Она запустила ему в голову пустой бутылкой.

— Спасибо.

— Обращайся, Рыжая, обращайся.

 

***

Отчёт затянулся на много часов, и к концу Лив уже сонно моргала. Джону удалось немного поспать в самолёте, и теперь он стоял, опираясь спиной о стену, рядом с комнатой совещаний.

— Внизу ждёт машина, тебя отвезут на лётное поле. Или можешь поехать ко мне, выспаться и улететь завтра.

Она пару раз моргнула, сказала:

— Спать, — и пошла следом за ним к машине.

Проснулась она, когда Джон открыл дверцу с её стороны и потянулся, чтобы отстегнуть ремень безопасности.

— Идём, соня.

Едва они ступили в квартиру, как у Джона зазвонил телефон. Он бросил гневный взгляд на аппарат и сказал:

— Извини, Лив, мне нужно ответить. Можешь занять кровать. Помнишь ещё, что где?

Она махнула рукой и пошла в ванную, порылась под умывальником и нашла нераспечатанную зубную щётку. Подумала было, не принять ли душ, но это требовало слишком больших усилий. Проковыляв в спальню, она услышала доносящийся из кухни голос Джона. Джинсы и рубашку она стянула по пути к кровати. Футболки Джон по-прежнему держал в том же ящике, и Лив натянула одну, а потом плюхнулась на кровать. Ногами она отпихнула одеяло и зарылась лицом в подушку.

— Удобно устроилась?

Она промычала что-то в ответ.

Он провёл рукой вверх по её спине, ладонь была тёплой. Он отвёл волосы с её шеи.

— Это новая.

— М-м-м. Угу. У Фрэнка такая же.

— Ты с ним действительно счастлива, да?

Она перекатилась на спину и посмотрела на него, взглянула в такие знакомые голубые глаза.

— Да. Да, счастлива.

Он улыбнулся, тепло и искренне.

— Хорошо. Ты этого заслуживаешь, Лив.

— Спасибо. — Она улыбнулась и закрыла глаза, когда он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать её в лоб.

К тому времени, как он вышел из комнаты, она уже спала.

 

***

Лив решила не заходить на работу по дороге домой — подразнить Линкольна она успеет и завтра. Она бросила сумки у двери и скинула обувь, а потом плюхнулась на диван и отстучала на клипсе комбинацию Фрэнка.

— Лив?

— Ага. Привет. — Она улыбнулась пустой квартире и закрыла глаза, слушая голос Фрэнка.

— Что случилось? — спросил он.

— Ничего. Я просто... соскучилась по тебе. Я знаю, что ты, наверное, занят, но мне просто хотелось сказать «привет».

По его голосу она слышала, что он нахмурился:

— Так, что-то определённо случилось.

Она засмеялась и откинулась на спинку дивана.

— Нет. Совсем-совсем ничего.


End file.
